


A Special Christmas Guest

by MochiNess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mentioned Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Mentioned Clovis (Percy Jackson), Mentioned Hades (Percy Jackson) - Freeform, Mentioned Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Mentioned Jason Grace - Freeform, Mentioned Percy Jackson, Mentioned Thalia Grace - Freeform, Mentioned Will Solace - Freeform, Now onto the content tags, Sort of? - Freeform, Story contains some spoilers about the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus Series, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Transmigration, implied eating disorder, kind of?, teen characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiNess/pseuds/MochiNess
Summary: Terry has to suffer through another of his mother's Christmas parties, and as usual, he's bored and absolutely miserable. That is, until he gets an unexpected visitor.Excrept (edited; three dots mark where I took out text):“What do you think…” That was as far as he got. After that his voice gave up on him.Nope buddy,it seemed to say,ain’t gonna help you with this one. Sorry.And Ter couldn’t blame it at all, because standing in front of him was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life. And to be quite honest, trespassing or nah, he didn’t want to scream at the new love of his life....“I’m sorry kid. Just tell me where I am so I can get out of your hair. I’m a son of Hades and I must’ve made a mistake when I teleported just now.”And then Ter’s brain gave up on him as well.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Special Christmas Guest

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention!**  
>  Please remember that there's and implied eating disorder, in case that might upset you.  
> Take care of yourself and your mental health <3  
> 
> 
> For those of you that stayed, I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! They really help to keep me motivated (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

Steps, bangs, and thuds resounded through the house as something fell upstairs. Ter didn’t even blink, never mind moving from the place he occupied on the sofa. The whole place could fall down to pieces and he wouldn’t give a rat’s ass.

“Terry, go see what that sound was. Maybe one of the kids sneaked upstairs,” his mom said, not looking away from the conversation she was having with a colleague from work.

He rolled his eyes and, completely against his will, got off the couch. There was no point in fighting, his mother wouldn’t listen, and if he didn’t obey, he would have all the adults in the house right now stare at him disapprovingly.

He dragged his feet up the stairs with a deep resounding sigh. He didn’t want to be here. Not here in this house, and not going up the stairs (and not anywhere on this earth, to be truthful, but that was a thought for later). More sounds were heard, and he identified that they were coming from his room. It was then that he got really angry. Who in the world gave these kids the right to go into his room and mess up his things? Whoever it was, he was going to skin them alive. No questions asked.

Once outside his room, he took in a deep breath, and opened the door forcefully.

“What do you think…” That was as far as he got. After that his voice gave up on him.

_Nope buddy,_ it seemed to say, _ain’t gonna help you with this one. Sorry._

And Ter couldn’t blame it at all, because standing in front of him was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life. And to be quite honest, trespassing or nah, he didn’t want to scream at the new love of his life.

The boy looked at him with a frustrated and exasperated look, but it didn’t seem to be directed at Ter. It seemed to be directed at himself.

“I’m sorry kid. Just tell me where I am so I can get out of your hair. I’m a son of Hades and I must’ve made a mistake when I teleported just now.”

And then Ter’s brain gave up on him as well.

_Yo, this kid just said he was a son of Hades, dude,_ Ter imagined it saying. _Hades. Hades as in, the Greek god of the underworld Hades. And he’s the son of that guy. I don’t know how to deal with that. Sorry._

“Dude? Hello?” Nico said, looking at Ter in confusion.

Well, Ter couldn’t blame him either. Even he was confused right now.

“Sorry, come again? Son of who?”

“Hades. Yes, Hades, Pluto, the big mean guy. The outcast. Yes, him. And I’m his son. Get over it and tell me where I am already so I can leave.”

Ter blinked. And blinked again. And then once more.

I’m sorry, what?

The boy’s brain was in shambles. What was this guy talking about? Hades? Pluto? _What?_

The black-haired boy was starting to get annoyed. It was obvious. But all Ter could do was stand there, frozen, uncomprehending.

Wait.

Black hair. Son of Hades.

Ter’s eyes zeroed in on every single detail of the boy standing in his room. Details he hadn’t bothered to notice before. Black skinny jeans. Black Converse. Black shirt with skull all over it. Aviator jacket. Shaggy and messy black hair.

Son of Hades.

“Ni-Nico?” Ter asked breathlessly. All the air had been punched out of his lungs at the realization of just who was standing in front of him. It wasn’t just the new love of his life, this was THE love of his life. If he was right. He didn’t know if he wanted to be right or not.

The boy frowned and Ter’s heart did some weird somersaults, thinking he’d guessed wrong, and not knowing how exactly to react.

“How do you know my name?”

Ter’s knees gave out on him, right then and there. Because standing in front of him was none other than Nico. Nico Di Angelo. The _character_ from the Percy Jackson series. From the _book_ Rick Riordan had _written_.

“Whoa! Are you okay there?” Nico asked, eyebrows furrowing even deeper as he came closer to Ter, clearly worried.

Meanwhile, Ter was fangirling deep inside himself because Nico Di Freaking Angelo was worrying about him.

“Nico. Nico Di Angelo,” Ter gasped, still staring.

Nico was getting suspicious, and he watched Ter with trepidation as he stepped back the way he’d come; his hand moved slowly to his side, probably to get his sword. 

“How. Do you. Know. My name,” Nico said, all traces of friendliness gone.

Ter shivered and he didn’t want to stop and analyze exactly what he was feeling. He was sure he’d end up feeling disgusted with himself if he did.

“I’m a friend. I swear. I’m harmless. I’m-I’m-I’m,” Ter stuttered. What? He was what? What could he say to make Nico trust him? Nico, who didn’t trust anyone at all?

“I’m human,” he finished weakly.

Nico’s shoulders lowered somewhat, but not completely.

“Alright, harmless human, tell me where I am.”

“Swallow Town.” Ter was pretty sure Nico wouldn’t know where that was. But no way was he giving the boy any further reasons to not trust him. Ter knew how Nico got when he became really angry and would do any and everything possible to avoid that.

“Swallow Town?” Nico muttered. “Where the hell is that? Where the hell am I? How did I manage to screw up this badly?”

The human boy kept quiet through Nico’s mumblings, trying to seem as inconspicuous and friendly as possible. Still, Nico shot him a glare.

“In what direction is New York?” Nico guessed he should stop by the half-blood camp and deliver his message himself since he'd gotten into this mess. Plus, jumping to Europe would probably be a lot easier from there.

Ter pointed to a point in his room. Well, at least he _thought_ New York was in that general direction.

“Thanks, pal,” Nico said arranging his jacket and his clothes. “Bye. It was not a pleasure meeting you.”

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and focused all his powers on teleporting the hell out of this place. He couldn’t believe he’d erred the course this much. And in such an urgent time too. Right when they had to bring the _Athena Parthenos_ to America as fast as possible. Even worse, he'd somehow managed to leave the rest of his group behind when he teleported. Who knew where he'd left them. They were probably stranded somewhere in Europe. He felt so disappointed in himself. Why did he have to be this useless? And right when everyone was counting on him.

“Nico?” A voice said tentatively.

Useless, useless, useless. Why did _he_ have to be the one to live? His sister Bianca would’ve been a lot better at this. She would’ve known what to do. She would’ve been the perfect hero. Nico? Nico hadn’t wanted to live in the first place, much less be a hero like Jason and Hazel and Annabeth and the rest.

“Nico?” The voice came again, a bit firmer.

“Hmm?” He said distractedly. A certain boy with twinkling sea-green eyes, black 'surfer' hair, and a pretty smile appeared in this mind. Hadn’t he wanted to be like _him?_ To be _with him_?

“Nico, you’re still standing in my room. Your-Your powers- They’re- You’re not- It’s not working. You’re not teleporting.”

The black-haired boy opened his eyes, panic coursing through his veins. Indeed, he was still in the same room he’d woken up in. His hands begun to shake. He _felt_ himself mentally. Examined every nook and cranny, but they were nowhere to be found. His powers were gone. He couldn’t feel them.

“What-What’s going on?” Nico asked, breathing laboriously.

This was not exhaustion. This was not his body giving up on him because he’d used his powers too much. Because at those times, he still felt them, pulsing, waiting for him to draw them out. But this time, there was absolutely nothing. Complete and total silence.

“I think you’re human,” Ter said hesitantly.

“Human?!” Nico asked taken aback. “How could that possibly be?”

“I- Nico- You,” the brown-haired boy was looking for words, looking for way to explain things. But he couldn’t think about anything that wouldn’t freak Nico out. He passed his eyes through his room desperate. It was a mess, now that he stopped to see it. Apparently, Nico had collided with his library and a lot of his books were strewn all over the floor.

Books.

That’s it!

“I know,” Ter said, crawling all over the floor, flipping books until he found what he wanted. He had that book out by his nightstand because he liked rereading it often, so it was easy to find. He flipped through pages and found what he was looking for, shoving the book at Nico.

Nico watched him uncertainly, but grabbed the book either way and begun reading.

His eyebrows furrowed upon reading the title. And then, bit by bit, his face began to pale and the black-haired boy flipped through the pages furiously.

On the cover, only the name to the author could be read, _Rick Riordan._ The title could also be seen and it said, _The Blood Of Olympus._

Nico looked up at Ter, his eyes wild and desperate.

“This-This-This is…?”

“A book. A fictional book. From in my world.”

“A book? Fiction? Your world?” Nico looked back at the book and continued passing through the pages.

“Yes, my world. The human world.” Ter watched Nico, his heart aching slightly. Poor boy. This must be such a shock.

“The _human_ world?” Nico asked, looking back up at Ter.

“Yup. Human. Completely and totally human. No demigods here. Not that I know of, at least. But I’m pretty sure they don’t exist here. Because if they did exist, then you would still be a demigod. But when you came here you became human. So, that tells me that in this world the Greek gods have no children in the modern age.” What the hell was Ter spouting? Was this the time to begin debating about whether or not demigods existed in his world?

“When- When I came here?” Nico’s knees where the ones to give out now. “Oh my gods.”

Terry opened his mouth, but at that moment the door to his room opened. Nico startled and rised his guard all over again, reaching for his sword, but it was gone. Gone? His sword was gone? Nico's eyes bugged out as he looked around hopelessly and then looked up at the door. Standing there was a woman that looked flustered and worried. Was she the brunet's mother?

“Ter, honey, go on down, now.” Joy passed her eyes over Nico, frowning a bit. “And bring your friend too. You know your mother doesn’t like it when she has people over and you hole up in your room. Please. I know you don’t like any of this. Neither do I. But please, come down. I don’t want your mother screaming at you in front of all these guests.” So not the boy's mother then.

The woman was Joy, the house cleaning lady, and Ter's partner in crime in this house. A strong relationship had formed between them since they were both victims of Terry’s mother. So, they were used to looking out for each other.

At the reminder of the ruined holiday and his indifferent and uncaring mother Ter’s mood took a turn for the worse. Ugh. He’d forgotten all about the hateful woman and the equally hateful guests.

“We’ll be down in a second.” Joy gave Terry an unconvinced look. She had reasons to doubt him. Ter had said the same thing countless of times and not actually gone down at all. “Joy, I swear. I swear on whatever you want. We’ll come down, okay? Just give me a minute.”

Ter gave her a pointed look, and Joy’s eyes widened comically, looking from Nico to Ter with understanding in her eyes. Ter blushed to the very tips of his toes, he was sure, but didn’t correct the assumption the woman had made. Having her cover for him when he had 'friends' over was one of the advantages of telling her about his sexual orientation.

“Alright, Terry. But you guys _have_ to come down, okay? Your mother is already starting to get into a bad mood and the Christmas dinner will be served soon.”

With that, the door to the room closed and silence fell once again.

“Christmas dinner?” Nico asked weakly, his tone of voice overwhelmed. “ _Christmas?_ For the love of all the gods, I really did change worlds, didn’t I? Because back where I came from it was nowhere near Christmas. And then I wake up here and it’s suddenly December. So, yeah, something funky definitely happened.”

“Look, Nico, just come with me,” Ter said as he got off the floor, legs still a bit shaky, but this time from the thought of spending time alone with Nico Di Freaking Angelo. “We’ll keep on talking when we get down, no one will bother us. But just, please come down, okay?”

“I mean, what other choice do I have?” Nico asked, getting up as well, looking around the room like a lost puppy. “I don’t know where I am, and you’re the only one that knows me and has some of the answers I’m looking for.”

Well, when he put it like _that_ …

His mother didn’t even bat an eye when Ter said Nico was a cousin that had come to live with them for the time being. Ter just said that he’d told her all about it before and how come she didn’t remember, and his mother suddenly remembered something that had never happened at all. She greeted Nico with a smile and a hug, saying he’d grown so much and so fast and so handsome.

Nico gave Ter a questioning look and the boy just rolled his eyes. Ter rescued Nico from the clutches of his mother and they went off to sit in the same sofa from before, far away from the adults.

“She knows me?” Nico asked in confusion.

“She doesn’t,” Ter deadpanned. “She’s just a very good actress.”

“They should give her an Oscar,” Nico muttered.

“Ha! You've seen nothing. Should she enter the movie business, she would take all the Oscars home.”

Nico gave a little chuckle and a smile, and Ter’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Uh,” Ter coughed. Let's change the topic. Okay? Okay. “So. Um. Even though you said I had the answers. I actually don’t. I don’t know how you got here or why. I just know that you’re supposed to be the character of a book. But that now you’re here, in the flesh, sitting beside me.”

“Right. The book,” Nico said looking at said book, which he was holding in his hands still. His eyes widened suddenly. “Do you think I disappeared from the book? Do you think that now Percy and the rest have to deal with everything on their own, without me?”

Ter had _not_ thought about that.

“Okay, what’s the last thing you remember?” He asked, grabbing the book.

“Hmm...” Nico said thinking back, and then told him about teleporting his group and then passing out. He said he'd tried to find Thalia through dreams, but had ended finding Clovis instead. He recounts their conversation about what was happening with the camp, and how it was being cornered by the Romans.

Ah, Ter remembered that part of the book. He quickly flipped until he found what he was looking for. And then he flipped past that. Terry went all the way to the end.

“Nope, you’re still there, and you still fall in love with Will,” Ter announced.

“I fall in love with who?” Nico asked taken aback.

Oops. Right, this Nico hadn’t lived through the end of the book yet and he hadn’t fallen in love with Will Solace. Ter’s heart began doing somersaults again. But this time the boy knew what emotion was causing it and he felt like shit. How could he be happy?

“Umm, well, in the book at the end, you fall in love with a son of Apollo called Will Solace.” Ter sort of wanted to not tell Nico about that tiny fact. But he wasn’t that selfish.

“Will Solace? THE Will Solace? From the camp?" Nico grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages himself. Stopping to read bits and pieces from time to time, muttering things under his breath that Terry didn't catch, and humming in thought. "Man, I never knew I sounded this gloomy. What in the world is my problem?"

"You've gone through a lot of bad stuff," Terry said softly, giving the black-haired boy a tender look. Nico's story always broke his heart into little pieces. The amount of pain and suffering the boy had gone through was just inhuman. "Don't be that harsh on yourself."

Nico looked up from the book, eyes wide meeting Terry's own soft ones. He hadn't ever heard such a sincere tone of kindness in his life. Normally, other's kindness annoyed him, he didn't want to be seen as weak, as a burden. He needed to be strong enough for the other to rely on him. Hence, coddling and tenderness tended to make him feel even more unfit for his role. But this time, instead of getting irritated, his heart skipped a beat and his face flushed. The black-haired boy directed his eyes back down at the book quickly upon noticing his reaction. Seriously, _what_ was wrong with him?

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Nico muttered going back to reading. And as he continued to read his own thoughts, the boy noticed that he was completely and absolutely miserable. He did what he had to do, put in his best effort and his whole heart, but that didn't mean he was happy with his job. And that sadness was the reason he was so harsh on himself, the reason he isolated himself (from the outside, he could see it clear as day), the reason behind his depression. And it all just went to show how unfit he was for the hero role.

Without reading to the end, Nico closed the book. He didn't want to know. No matter how he got over Percy or how Will Solace and he 'fell in love'.

"Look. The book can say whatever it wants. But I'm telling you and I'm sure: No way in hell would I fall in love with that Will Solace guy,” Nico guffawed with passion and disdain.

And then Ter’s words clicked. His hands began to tremble as he turned to look at the boy, fear running rampant behind his eyes. “Wait. So, does that mean that you know about… Um… you know… about…”

“You being gay or bi or something?” Ter said, trying to be delicate and failing. “Yeah. I know. It’s okay. I’m gay too.”

Nico’s eyes bugged out. He knew there were other kids like him. Logically he _knew_. But he had never met any. And now, right in front of him, this wimpy human kid, talked about it as if it were nothing. Nico hadn't been able to freely admit the gender he liked and he had powers and skeletons and a bunch of other freaky stuff backing him. Such bravery. Such confidence. The black-haired boy began to see the brunet in a new light, his heart skipping another beat in his chest.

At that moment, Joy quietly approached his mother and then she announced to her guests that the dinner was ready.

Having Christmas dinner with his mom was never a pleasant experience. But when she had guests over it was especially bad because she kept on talking about him and showing him off to the people she’d invited, as if he were some sort of trophy. The only thing Terry felt thankful for was that she didn’t do the same thing to Nico.

To make matters worse, Ter’s mom liked to ‘prepare’ weird stuff for their holidays, and no matter how much Joy tried, under his mother’s watchful eyes, the plates always came out exactly how his mom wanted them. Which meant they were utterly unpalatable and disgusting. At least to him. The other people seated at the table eat to their hearts content. He secretly wondered if the academy should give them all Oscars too or if they really liked the meal.

Neither Ter nor Nico really touched the food, and soon enough, the ordeal was over. The guests had eaten, his mother had talked and bragged to her hearts content, and they all went their separate ways. The invitees left for their homes. Ter’s mom watched them leave until they were all gone and then went off to her bedroom.

_That_ was when the real Christmas dinner began.

Joy and Ter waited about half an hour, and then the three of them, Terry dragging Nico along, went off to Joy’s living space. The woman had her own little ‘studio apartment’ within the house, only that it was at ground level. The place had it’s own kitchen and a little table that was set with plates, cutlery and glasses.

The woman served the food, the traditional Christmas turkey with mashed potatoes and the works, and all three of them sat down to eat. Ter dug in with happiness, but he saw that Nico wasn’t really eating, just sort of playing with his food.

“Eat,” Ter ordered firmly.

“I don’t…”

“Yes, you do. Eat.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Ter, taken aback by this new side of the brunet. He didn't know the boy had attitude in him. So far, Terry had been very gentle and... sweet? Nice? Soft? Nico didn't know the right word. But he definitely showed no signs of being the kind to give out orders.

“You’re constantly passing out, and your body keeps on giving up on you, and you’re painfully skinny. And I’m convinced it’s because you don’t eat or rest enough. And it worries me so much, you have no idea. So, eat. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Nico felt sort of mildly irritated at being ordered around, but at the same time his face was beginning to feel hot. When was the last time someone worried about him like this? This… honestly? Well, yeah, the guys at the camp had worried about him, but he always felt it was because they needed him to be alright, because they needed him to be a hero and save the world and help them. This boy right here didn’t need him for anything. His worry was just for him, for Nico the boy, not Nico the son of Hades. It was… relieving.

“So, a cousin that came to live with you, huh?” Joy asked with a smirk. She’d watched the whole exchange and knew. Knew these two dorks had something going on. You couldn’t make up or imagine this type of chemistry.

“Joy,” Ter said pointedly, face flushing. “Don’t.”

“What? I’m just asking to know what’s the excuse we’re going to be using.” The woman teased, smirk growing even more.

“Ugh. Yes. Nico’s supposed to be a cousin that came to live with us. If you already know, why do you ask?”

The woman chuckled, amused down to the very marrow of her bones. She really loved this kid. Joy had practically raised him herself. She was the one to worry about his grades, his confidant, his mother figure. Thus, she adored seeing him expressing so much emotion and happiness. Which made him incredibly curious about the cause behind it, eyes focusing on the black-haired boy.

“So, Nico, what happened? Why did you have to come stay with us?”

Nico looked at Ter, lost. Indeed, why did he come to this world?

“Joy, that’s a sensitive topic,” Ter said awkwardly. "Family is not something Nico wants to talk..."

“My mom died,” Nico said. He didn't usually open up, but he'd just seen the memories of his past family and they had opened the wound all over again. And for some reason, knowing that Ter already knew all of it and accepted him, _understood_ him, gave him the freedom to talk about it. At least a bit. “And my sister. I have a half sister on my dad's side. She's... somewhere else. Happy. I think." He wanted to believe. "My dad… Um, well, my dad’s gone.” Quite literally. Gone with the world of demigods and fantastical creatures. Gone with Hazel, in fact. For the first time, Nico seemed to realize that in this new world, he was all alone. He had no one. At least back home he had Hazel. And his dad, who was never there, but at least the guy was _there_ , somewhere, reachable. But there was no way of contacting him here.

A hand gripped Nico’s fiercely.

“But you have me now,” Ter said firmly. “And Joy.”

The woman in question laughed, absolutely endeared by how deeply in love Terry was with this Nico boy.

“Yes, yes,” Joy agreed. “And Joy. Boy, I already adopted one kid,” and she gave Terry a pointed look, “I can definitely adopt another one, no problem. And with how much Ter here cares for you? I’ll take you in even faster.”

“Joy!” Ter exclaimed, blushing all over again.

Nico was just sort of dazed, watching the two of them. It really did feel like a family. Joy felt warm and safe, like his mom, like his sister. She even smiled at him like they used to. It was a feeling he had forgotten. And Terry? Well, Ter felt sort of, kind of, maybe a bit like… Like… Like Percy.

At that point Nico also blushed deeply. What the hell was he thinking?

Unconsciously, he tightened his hands, forgetting Ter’s hand holding his. The brunet inhaled sharply, as did Nico, and both of them looked up into the other’s eyes. Then became beet red and quickly let go of each other.

Joy was about to die trying to hold back her coos and her laughter at these two silly boys.

“Well, Nico,” Joy said, drawing their attention away from the romantic tension in the air. “You’re lucky school didn’t start too long ago. You should be able to catch up pretty quickly. As soon as the break is over, we’ll see about enrolling you into school. I’m sure Ter’s mother will act as your legal guardian. Are you the same age as Ter? You sure do look like it. So, he’ll…”

The dinner continued with laughter and smiles and talk about Nico beginning a normal life. A life in which he went to school. A life without monsters. A life without powers. No world-ending disasters. No saving humanity. For the first time, the pressure he’d been carrying on his shoulders for who-knew-how-long eased. He was able to relax. Smile a bit. Laugh a bit. Eat a bit more than usual. And maybe be a bit happy.

Though if Nico were to be truthful, he felt very happy. After all, he’d never wanted to be a hero in the first place. And now he got to experience that. Maybe that was why he'd come to this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> 22\. Pick a favorite character from literature, then imagine him/her/it at your family's dinner table during the holidays.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave me some love here (in the form of kudos and comments) or on my account:  
> [Tumblr](https://mochi-ness.tumblr.com/)  
> ｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> I'm so sorry about separating Nico and Will T-T  
> The prompt forced me! It said I could only bring one (1) character to the human world! T口T  
> (Also, I am sort of, kinda, maybe... in love with Nico? Since before Will appeared? And I'm incredibly and stupidly jealous of Will? And I'm living vicariously through Terry? lmao)  
> In case you're interested, the whole explanation for the prompt thing is on the accounts I mentioned above. And I have some other things I've written (based on other fandoms and some original stuff) posted there too.
> 
> Don't hate me too much lol  
> And see you in the next story! (✿^‿^)


End file.
